Fox Broadcasting Company
}} The Fox Broadcasting Company, usually referred to as just Fox (the company itself prefers the capitalized version FOX), is a in the . It is owned by , part of 's . Since its launch on , , Fox has grown from an upstart "netlet" to the status of the highest- broadcast network in the coveted 18-49 demographic from 2004-2007. http://www.breitbart.com/article.php?id=D90RAN300&show_article=1 In 2007, Fox became the most popular network in America, dethroning CBS. http://www.breitbart.com/article.php?id=D90RAN300&show_article=1 The Fox name has been used on other entertainment channels internationally that are affiliated with News Corp., including in ( ), , , , , , , , , , and although these do not necessarily air the same programming as the U.S. network. Most viewers in have access to at least one affiliate of the U.S. network. The network is named after sister company , and indirectly for producer , who founded one of the movie studio's . History Groundwork for the Fox network began in March 1985 with News Corporation's 250 million purchase of 50 percent of TCF Holdings, the parent company of the movie studio. In May 1985, News Corporation agreed to pay $1.55 billion to acquire in six major U.S. cities from 's company, . These stations were: WNEW-TV in , in , in , in , in , and KRLD-TV in . A seventh station, -affiliated in , was part of the original transaction but was spun-off in a separate, concurrent deal to the as part of a related to that station's 1982 sale to Metromedia. In October 1985, 20th Century Fox announced its intentions to form an independent television system which would compete with the three major U.S. television networks ( , , and ). The plans were to use the combination of the Fox studios and the former Metromedia stations to both produce and distribute programming. Organizational plans for the network were held off until the Metromedia acquisitions cleared regulatory hurdles. Then, in December 1985, Rupert Murdoch agreed to pay $325 million to acquire the rest of the studio from his original partner, . The purchase of the Metromedia stations was approved by the in March 1986; the New York and Dallas outlets were subsequently renamed and respectively. These first six stations, then broadcasting to 22 percent of the nation's households, became known as the group. Except for KDAF (which was sold to the in 1995), all of the original stations are still part of the Fox network today. , who maintains a memorial website to the failed , has suggested that Fox is a revival of DuMont, since Metromedia was a successor to the DuMont corporation and the Metromedia television stations formed the nucleus of the Fox network.The DuMont Television Network: Channel Nine WNYW (originally known as WABD) and WTTG were two of the three original (O&O) stations in the DuMont network; the third of the former Dumont O&O's ( ) is currently owned by . 1986: The fourth network is born In January 1986, Murdoch said of his planned network, "We at Fox at the moment are deeply involved in working to put shape and form on original programs. These will be shows with no outer limits. The only rules that we will enforce on these programs is they must have taste, they must be engaging, they must be entertaining and they must be original." On , , Murdoch, along with newly-hired Fox and chairman and comedian , announced plans for "FBC" or the "Fox Broadcasting Company", to be launched with a daily late-night talk show program, . When Fox was launched on , , it was broadcast to 96 stations reaching more than 80 percent of the nation's households. Starting with the former Metromedia outlets, Fox had lined up 90 independent stations as affiliates, including notables such as in , in , in , in , and in . By contrast, ABC, CBS and NBC each had between 210 and 215 affiliates reaching more than 97 percent of the nation's households. Despite broadcasting only one show, the network was busy producing new programs with plans to gradually add programming one night at a time. Rivers would be gone from the show in 1987, with various guest hosts taking over for a few years afterward; one notable face was , who would later front to great success, albeit in syndication and not for Fox. From the beginning, Fox portrayed itself as a somewhat edgy, irreverent, youth-oriented network compared to its rivals. Its first prime time shows, which debuted on Sunday nights beginning , , were a comedy about a dysfunctional family ( ) and a variety series ( ). The former would become a major hit for the network, airing for 11 seasons, while the latter would spawn the longest-running sitcom and animated series in U.S. history: , spun off in 1989. Another early success was , an hour-long police drama. The original Sunday lineupFox Network Schedules April 1987–May 1990 also included the sitcoms and ."Mr. President" (1987) Fox debuted its Saturday night programming over four weeks beginning , , with several shows now long forgotten: , ,"Women in Prison" (1987) and ."Second Chance" (1987) The next two years saw the introduction of , profiling true crimes in hopes of capturing the criminals, and , a reality show documenting the day-to-day activities of police officers. The two shows are among the network's longest-running and are credited with bringing to the mainstream. In August 1988, America's Most Wanted was Fox's first show to break into the top 50 shows of the week according to the . , both AMW and COPS were still in active production and are among prime time TV's longest-running television shows. 1990s: Rise into mainstream success Despite a few successful shows, the network did not have a significant market share until the mid-1990s when News Corp. bought more TV station groups. The first was , which had signed an affiliation deal with Fox in 1994 (see below). Later, in 2001, Fox bought several stations owned by and its subsidiaries BHC Communications and United Television (most of these were UPN affiliates, although one later converted to Fox). This made Fox one of the largest owners of television stations in the . Though Fox was growing rapidly as a network and had established itself as a presence, it was still not considered a major competitor to the broadcast networks (ABC, CBS, and NBC). This all changed when Fox lured the away from in 1993. They signed a huge contract to broadcast the , which included luring , , , , , and from CBS as well. At first many were skeptical of this whole move, but the first year was a rousing success, and Fox was officially on the map for good. The early and mid-1990s saw the launch of several soap-opera dramas aimed at younger audiences that became quick hits: , , and . September 1993 saw the heavy promotion and debut of a short-lived Western with science-fiction elements, However, it was the Friday night show that debuted immediately following it, , which would find long-lasting success, and would be Fox's first series to crack Nielsen's year-end Top 25. The sketch-comedy series created many memorable characters (and launched the careers of future movie superstars , , , , and "Fly Girl" dancer ). , another sketch-comedy series, became a solid competitor to NBC's . Fox would expand to seven nights a week of programming by 1993, which included scheduling the breakout hit opposite 's as one of Fox's initial Thursday night offerings in the fall of 1990 (along with future hit ,) after only a half-season of success on Sunday nights (the show thrived in its new timeslot, helping to launch , another Fox hit in 1992; The Simpsons returned to Sunday nights in the fall of 1994.) Notable shows that debuted in the late 1990s include the quirky and traditional sitcom , Fox's second-longest-running live-action sitcom behind . Building around its flagship , Fox has been relatively successful with animated shows. began in 1997; began in 1999, and was cancelled in 2002, but the network commissioned new episodes that began in 2005 due to strong sales and highly rated cable reruns on of . Less successful efforts included , which starred from , originally aired on ABC then moved to Fox before being cancelled, and , which later aired on . Around 1996, Fox was exploring plans to merge with The WB. A former Fox chairman at the time noted in a Broadcasting and Cable interview after the CW merger was announced: "Well, we tried to merge with The WB, too, but we couldn't because, at that time, UPN was half owned by Chris-Craft and there was no way. We even talked about, 'You get one market, we get another,' but we just couldn't work it out." 2000s: The Idol effect Fox arguably hit a few bumps in its programming during 1999 and the early . Many staple shows of the had ended or were on the decline. During this time, Fox put much of its efforts into producing fare with subjects often seen as extravagant, shocking, and/or distasteful. These included shows such as , , and . The most successful of these shows was , whose season one finale was watched by over 40 million people, although its second season was a ratings disappointment. During this time, Fox also featured weekly shows such as and . After shedding most of these shows, Fox regained a ratings foothold with acclaimed dramas such as , , and , and comedies such as and . By 2005, Fox's most popular show by far was the talent search , peaking at up to 37 million viewers on certain episodes and finishing the 2004–05 and 2005–06 seasons as the nation's highest-rated program. House, airing after Idol on Tuesday nights and having had a successful run of summer repeats in 2005, positioned itself as a top-ten hit in the 2005–06 season. Fox hit a milestone in February 2005 by scoring its first-ever -month victory among all viewers. This was largely due to the broadcast of , but also on the strength of American Idol, 24, House, and The O.C. By the end of the 2004–2005 television season, Fox ranked No. 1 for the first time in its history among the 18–49 most appealing to advertisers. On May 21, 2008, Fox took the #1 general households rating crown for the first time, over CBS, based on the strength of and American Idol David Cook Wasn't the Only Winner on Wednesday, as 'Idol' Ratings Spike. It was estimated in 2003 that Fox is viewable by 96.18% of all U.S. households, reaching 102,565,710 houses in the United States. Fox has 180 VHF and UHF or stations in the United States and U.S. possessions. Fox began broadcasting in in on , with a series of NFL football games. News :See also Unlike the , Fox does not air national morning or evening news programs. However, Fox does air live coverage of the , as well as live breaking news alerts (also known as Fox News Alerts), and produces national news segments to air on the local Fox affiliates' news programs. airs on the local Fox network affiliates. In prime time, Fox first tried its hand at a news show in 1988 with an hour-long weekly newsmagazine called , which was produced by the same team behind the FTSG-distributed syndicated tabloid program . After two years with low ratings, this program was cancelled. After Murdoch and launched FNC in 1996, the network tried again in 1998 with , hosted by Fox News anchors and , as well as a team of correspondents. It lasted a little over a year before being cancelled. During the sweeps of the 2002–2003 TV season, Fox tried another attempt with , hosted by 's . Many Fox stations have a local morning newscast that airs on average three to four hours, including an extra two hours from 7 to 9 a.m. as a local alternative to nationwide morning programming. Fox, however, did air a nationally based morning show called (which was formerly Breakfast Time on Fox's cable channel) between 1996 and 1998, which aired on all affiliates from 9 to 10 a.m. as opposed to the other major networks airing theirs from 7 to 9 a.m. Fox tried its hand again in 2001 at another morning show called , inspired by 's Good Day L.A. — this time in syndication mode. The show did not fare well in ratings and was canceled in 2005. On , , Fox premiered for its O&O stations, hosted by and of the Fox News Channel's program. The show is a lighter, more entertainment-oriented show, though that can change when there is big news. In February 2007, the show was syndicated to many , , and affiliates where a or Fox station doesn't carry it.Official Website : Where To Watch? Fox Sports :See also Management, having seen the critical role that sports programming (soccer programming in particular) had played in the growth of the British satellite service , believed that sports, and specifically professional football, would be the engine that would make Fox a major network the quickest. To this end, Fox bid aggressively for from the start. In 1987, after ABC initially hedged on renewing its contract to carry , Fox offered the to pick up the contract for the same amount ABC had been paying, about $13 million per game at the time. However, the NFL, in part because Fox had not established itself as a major network, chose to renew its contract with ABC. Six years later, when the football contract was up for renewal again, Fox made what at the time was a bold and aggressive move to acquire the rights. Knowing that it would likely need to bid considerably more than the incumbent networks to acquire a piece of the package, Fox bid $1.58 billion for 4 years of rights to the , considered the more desirable conference due to its presence in most of the largest U.S. markets, such as New York, Chicago and Philadelphia. To the surprise and shock of many, the NFL selected the Fox bid, in the process stripping for the first time since . Fox's acquisition of football was a watershed event not only for the network but for the NFL as well. Not only was it the event that placed Fox on a par with the " " broadcast networks ( , , and ) but it also ushered in an era of growth for the NFL which continues on largely to this day. More importantly, Fox's acquisition of the NFL rights also quickly led toward Fox reaching a deal with New World Communications to change the affiliation of 10 of their stations to Fox. The rights gave Fox many new viewers (and affiliates) and a platform for advertising its other shows. With a sports division now established with the arrival of the NFL, Fox would later acquire over-air broadcast rights to the (1994–99), (since 1996), and auto racing (since 2001 season). Beginning in 2007, Fox now airs the games, with the exception of the , which will remain on . This package also includes the new BCS Championship Game, except once every four years, when the game is played at the Rose Bowl, which will be on ABC. In the past few years, when Fox aired new episodes of original programing at 7 p.m. on Sundays during football season, some of the markets, especially on the East Coast, are unable to see all or part of the new episode of the scheduled show due to overrun. was especially victim to this network decision. Beginning with the 2005 season, Fox has extended its football postgame show to 8 p.m. (the weeks Fox has a doubleheader) or it airs reruns of sitcoms (mostly and ). Station standardization During the early 1990s, Fox began having stations branded as "Fox", then the channel number, with the call signs nearby. By the mid-to-late 1990s, the call signs were minimized to be just barely readable to FCC requirements, and the stations were simply known as "Fox", then channel number. (e.g. in , in , and in , are referred to as Fox 5.) This would be the start of the trend for other networks to do such naming schemes, especially at , which uses the on most of its ("O&O") stations. However, while the traditional "Big Three" do not require their affiliates to have such naming schemes, Fox recommends that all stations use it. (However, there are some exceptions; see below.) All Fox affiliates must have a Fox-approved logo, and most refer to themselves on-air as, for example, "Fox 12." But some affiliates do not include the channel number in the name, and opt instead to use a city/regional descriptor in place of the channel number (e.g. Parkersburg, West Virginia, affiliate employs the moniker Fox Parkersburg rather than Fox 14). This is because many cable companies assign Fox networks to different channels, often a different channel than it is broadcast over the air, which is especially true for Fox affiliates with a channel over 30; Fox O&O in goes by Fox Chicago rather than their channel number of 32. Some affiliates, such as in - mix between using Fox (channel number) to promote entertainment programming and another brand for news (like their Channel 2 News). A handful of others, like in the area and in , do not use the Fox brand at all. Starting in 2006, more standardization of the O&Os began to take place both on the air and online. All the O&Os began adopting an on-air look more closely aligned with the Fox News Channel. This includes changing the logos of almost all of these stations to have the same red, white and blue rotating box logo. The news music and graphics will eventually be the same on all the O&Os as well. However, WITI in Milwaukee chose to take on the new graphical coloring, but keep their horizontal FOX6 logo relatively similar to their previous version, due to the heavy integration of the former logo into the station's news set. Taking a cue from News Corporation's recent acquisition of , many of the Fox O&Os launched new websites that look the same and have similar addresses. For example, MyFoxDC.com takes visitors to the web site of the Fox owned-and-operated station in Washington D.C. Programming Fox adopted a 19-hour programming schedule in September 1993. It was expanded to 20 hours in 1996. It provides 15 hours of programming to owned-and-operated and affiliated stations: 8-10 p.m. Monday to Friday (all times ET/PT), 8-10 p.m. and 11 p.m.-12:30 a.m on Saturday, and 7-10 p.m. on Sundays. Programming will also be provided Saturday mornings as part of a four-hour animation block under the banner (which in some markets, especially where Fox Television Stations Group owns both the Fox and affiliates and the Fox affiliate was formerly owned by , will air on the MyNetworkTV affiliate, while the Fox station airs local news) and the hour-long political news program (time slot may vary). Sports programming is also provided (albeit not every weekend year-round) 12-4 or 8 p.m. Sundays (during football season, slightly less during NASCAR season) and 3:30-7 p.m. Saturday afternoons (during baseball season). Prime time :See Returning comedies are in red; new comedies are in pink; returning dramas are in green; new dramas are in blue; returning reality shows are in yellow; returning game shows are in orange; new game shows are in beige; sports programming is in purple. All times are and (subtract one hour for and add one hour for time). *The Saturday latenight lineup includes sketch-comedy show followed by . (See also ) Fall 2008 FOX shows Children's programming Fox began airing children's programming in 1990 when it launched the Fox Kids Network. Fox's children's programing featured many cartoons and some live-action series (particularly fantasy action programs) including (currently airing on various -owned networks: , , and channels around the world), , , and . When The WB added the programming block in 1995, , and later , (all of which originated either on Fox Kids or in syndication) moved to Kids' WB with new productions and original shows included. Fox would abandon Fox Kids after selling the children's division and the former Fox Family Channel (now ) to in 2002 and then sell the four hours of Saturday morning time to . Differences between Fox and the "Big Three" networks Fox only airs two hours of network programming during the hours (three hours on Sundays), compared to the three hours (four on Sundays) by the other major networks (except for and ). This allows for many of its stations to air local news during the 10 p.m. time slot. Fox's original reason for the reduced number of prime time hours was to avoid fulfilling the FCC's requirements at the time to be considered a network UCLA TV Violence Monitoring Project: Operating Premises and Stipulations and to be free of resulting regulations, though FCC rules have been relaxed since then. Fox also does not air soap operas or any other network daytime programming (game shows, talk shows) despite being a major network. Because of this, affiliates have more time for lucrative syndicated programming. (Fox produces three syndicated daytime courtroom shows, , , and ). However, it has been reported that Fox may be moving into the arena in the near future, as they have ordered a daytime drama pilot called Born in the USA which has already been cast and has now started production. FOX to Take on Daytime TV?: Network to Enter Soap BusinessIdol finalist Tucker Born for Fox pilot | Entertainment | Reuters htttp://www.zap2it.com/tv/news/zap-tuckerbornintheusa,0,6752781.story Tubewad - Television Idol Wannabe to Join "Born In The USA"Shows A-Z - born in the usa on fox | TheFutonCritic.comBreaking News - Development Update: Wednesday-Thursday, April 4-5 | TheFutonCritic.comFormer 'American Idol 5' finalist Lisa Tucker cast in Fox drama pilot - Reality TV World - News, information, episode summaries, message boards, chat and games for unscripted television programsLisa might appear on a TV series on FOX :: Lisa Tucker « idolforums.comSoappipe : Blogging the Business of Soaps w/ Ben Bryant: 'EASTENDERS'-inspired 'BORN IN THE USA' revving up for FOX2007-08 pilot orders: FoxChristensen, Cross journey to CBS' 'Hell'Born in the USA (2007) (TV) Local news At least half of Fox's 180 O&O and affiliated stations air local news in the 10-11 p.m. (9-10 p.m. CT/MT) timeslot. The newscast schedules on Fox stations vary more from station to station than ABC, CBS and NBC's affiliates. Some Fox stations have a newscast schedule similar to the Big Three's affiliates along with the added late evening newscast at 10 p.m. and a late afternoon newscast extended by a half-hour competing with the national evening newscasts, while others only have a 10 p.m. newscast. Tampa's has the most local news of any Fox station with roughly 52.5 hours per week, followed by Kansas City's with 49 hours a week. Only a few Fox stations that air an 11 p.m. (or 10 p.m.) newscast along with a 10 p.m. (or 9 p.m.) newscast. , , in Milwaukee, in Chicago, in Dallas/Fort Worth, in Detroit, in Birmingham, in Minneapolis-St. Paul, in Phoenix, Washington, D.C and St.Louis. are the only Fox-owned stations to have a 11p.m./10 p.m. newscast in the and s with only , , , , and airing it every night. in Oklahoma City and in Miami are the few non-O&Os airing a 10pm (or 9 p.m.) and a 11pm (or 10 p.m.) newscast. Stations that don't air local news air , usually off-network sitcoms in that timeslot, though some small market Fox affiliates outsource their newscasts to a Big Three station in the market (either situation may change in the future as more Fox stations start their own news divisions). In some smaller markets with , the Fox affiliate usually airs a 10 PM newscast from a sister station, such as where affiliate airs a 10 PM newscast on its sister station, Fox affiliate . Upstart Fox local news divisions do not run a full slate of newscasts (i.e., morning, midday, early and late evening newscasts plus news on weekend evenings and possibly weekend mornings), instead starting with a 10 p.m. newscast then gradually adding other newscasts. The largest market with a Fox affiliate that airs no news whatsoever is , where has long opted for sitcom reruns instead to draw a different audience. Criticism Quick cancellations Despite its popularity, Fox has also come under fire from many quarters, especially from fans of sci-fi/fantasy television. This stems from the perceived premature cancellation of several series which had vocal and active fan bases, but low ratings, like , and . The cancellations of animated series and were also criticized; in the former's case, the program was picked up again in 2005, while the latter series was revived for 2008 on (who also acquired the rerun rights from on September 2007). Fox was also heavily criticized on its decision to cancel the critically acclaimed , which in 2004 gave the network its first comedy Emmy in many years. The show was in discussions to be picked up by or ABC, but producers decided not to pursue continuing the series. The network's justification for canceling these programs has generally been poor ratings. Fans of these programs respond by pointing toward critical praise and dedicated core fan followings, and blame the ratings on inconvenient time slots, poor advertising or illogical broadcasting. For example, the of , traditionally aired first as an introduction to characters and storylines, was the last episode aired by Fox. Most other episodes of Firefly were aired out of production and storyline order. Another often-cited example is the 1990s series , which faced similar problems on Fox. In more recent years, the first two episodes of were aired on a Sunday, and the third episode was aired the next day against and . Fox canceled Drive after only four episodes and the last two complete episodes were shown online. Further inflaming fans, Fox has promised to air remaining episodes of shows and then failed to follow through on these promises.Nathan Fillion - "Drive" Tv Series - Final episodes won't air News In 1997, Fox-owned station in , fired two reporters, and , who had refused instructions from superiors to revise a story on in ways that the reporters saw as being in conflict with the facts, and had threatened to report Fox to the . The reporters sued under a law. A jury ruled that Fox had indeed ordered the reporters to distort the facts. Fox successfully appealed against judgment on the grounds that its rights to freedom of speech and press protected it from such litigation, and that the FCC's policy against distortion of news was not a sufficiently significant rule for its breach to invoke the whistleblower law.http://www.projectcensored.org/publications/2005/11.htmlfoxBGHsuit In 2006, a number of Fox affiliates said that they would refuse to air 's two-night interview special with , , scheduled for and 29, citing overwhelmingly negative viewer feedback. With other major affiliate groups reportedly threatening to pull their stations as well, Fox pulled the special a week before its airdate. Clip sharing websites Fox has also been criticized for issuing takedown notices to websites that link to copyrighted Fox TV shows and clips. | accessdate = 2006-12-07 }} | accessdate = 2006-12-07 }} | accessdate = 2006-12-07 }} The law on linking liability is currently considered a gray area. Indecency Controversy surrounded the network in 2002 and 2003 over obscenities, expressed respectively by and , aired live on the network's broadcasts of the on its affiliates in the and Time Zones despite the use of five-second audio delays; the obscenities were all edited out on broadcasts in the and westward.Parloff, Roger. Bleep Deprivation. : , . Both of the obscene instances were condemned by the | date= 2003-12-11 | url = http://www.parentstv.org/ptc/publications/release/2003/1211.asp | accessdate = 2007-12-08 }} | date= 2003-12-19 | url =http://www.parentstv.org/PTC/publications/lbbcolumns/2003/1219.asp | format = | doi = | accessdate = 2007-12-08 }} and named by them among the worst instances on television from 2001 to 2004.TV's Worst Clips, 2001-2004. PTC members filed tens of thousands of complaints to the over the broadcasts. The Fox network's subsequently apology was labeled a "sham" by PTC president , who argued that Fox could have easily used audio delay to edit out the obscene language. | date= 2003-12-12 | url =http://www.parentstv.org/ptc/publications/release/2003/1212.asp | accessdate = 2007-12-08 }} As the FCC was investigating the broadcasts, in 2004, Fox announced that it would begin extending live broadcast delays to 5 minutes from its standard 5 or 10 seconds to more easily be able to edit out obscenities uttered over the air.Fox mulls 5-minute delay to squash dirty words. Media Life Magazine: , . In June 2007, in the case Fox et al. v. Federal Communications Commission, the ruled that the FCC could not issue indecency fines against the Fox network because the obscenities in the Billboard awards shows were merely fleeting, but the FCC eventually decided to appeal the Second Circuit Court's finding.Labaton, Stephen. Court Rebuffs F.C.C. on Fines for Indecency (page 2 of 2). : , has reported that the FCC might makes its final decision regarding the broadcasts by January 2008.Eggerton, John. Supreme Court Extends Deadline for Profane Responses. : , . Subsequently, the network was given another month's extension to respond to the FCC's petition for the to reconsider its decision to invalidate the FCC's indecency findings of the awards shows.Eggerton, John. Fox Gets Extension From Supremes On Profane Response. : , The has criticized many popular FOX shows for perceived indecent content, such as , , , ,FAMILY GUY - Parents Television Council Family TV Guide Show Page ,http://www.parentstv.org/ptc/shows/main.asp?shwid=2332 ,PTC list of Best and Worst shows of the 1996-97 TV season , and . | date= 2003-06-08| url = http://www.parentstv.org/PTC/publications/bw/2003/0608worst.asp| accessdate = 2007-08-04 }} The Council sometimes has gone even as far as to file complaints with the regarding indecent content within Fox programming, having done so for That '70s ShowContent from the , episode of "That '70s Show" and , having successfully been able to make the FCC fine the Fox network nearly $1 million for . Also, Fox programming has been chosen by the PTC for its weekly "Worst TV Show of the Week" feature more often than programming from any other broadcast network.Fox "Worst of the Week" articles by during the middle of 2004: * June 6, 2004: * June 20, 2004: * June 27, 2004: * July 4, 2004: * July 11, 2004: * August 8, 2004: * August 15, 2004: Sports Since the network bought the rights to post-season baseball coverage, Fox has received criticism from non-baseball fans for not airing first-run original programming during October. (Baseball fans point out that there are plenty of other broadcast and cable networks available on every TV package that do show original scripted programming.) For the majority of the years that Fox has aired baseball, the network started the season for and other shows in November. In 2005, Fox started its season in September, took the month of October off to show the playoffs, and resumed non-baseball programming in November. (In 2007, Fox no longer has rights to League Division Series games, and has only one League Championship Series per year.) Both approaches have drawn criticism. Fox Sports has also received criticism from sports fans of bias toward teams in certain conferences, especially during the and the , usually the in football (due to the fact that Fox owns the rights to NFC games) and the , especially the and , in baseball. Fox rarely shows teams from outside the top-10 media markets during the regular season. Among baseball enthusiasts, Fox's coverage of Major League Baseball is often criticized. Many cite "whooshing" sound effects to accompany on-screen graphics, the use of , a talking baseball created with the intent of teaching the younger audience the difference between pitches, and even announcers , , and as reasons for their disdain (even though McCarver used to be an analyst at and before he worked at Fox). Other purists are critical of Fox's rapid-fire switching of screen shots, complaining that it is not well-suited to the pace of baseball. Fox's coverage drew the ire of some hockey fans due to , a computer-generated "glowing" effect around the puck, which was intended to help casual fans keep up with the action. Ostensibly, it did not work, as the network chose not to match and ' five-year, $600 million contract with the NHL in August 1998. Fox did not retain FoxTrax for its final season of coverage. Fans of the series also criticized Fox, because during the football season, Fox would finish the scheduled game, but then cut to another game running over schedule, then do the postgame show, frequently eating into Malcolm's timeslot in the Eastern United States. This resulted in a ratings drop that would later lead to the series' cancellation. This is the same fate previously met by . Fox is credited with a major graphics innovation in televised sports. Originally known as the Fox Box, a nearly omni-present graphic featuring the score and pertinent information, most notably the position of base-runners, count on the batter, score, inning and pitch speed in baseball; time remaining, score, down, possession and penalty flag indicators for football. Originally presented as a box in an upper corner of the screen (hence the term Fox Box), it is now generally seen as a strip imposed over the picture at the top of the screen. Other networks have adopted the scheme, which allows fans an instant and constant graphic insight into the progress and status of a game, as opposed to the prior practice which saw graphical references to scores and time remaining presented mainly at critical junctures or leading into commercial breaks. The scoring banner design is also used by other Fox owned sports operations, such as and the . *All times given in the and Time Zones\. Network slogans Logos Over the years, the Fox Broadcasting Company has used a few logos, most of which have the familiar trademark s on either side of "FOX". Image:FOX86.jpg|FOX's first logo, from 1986-1987. Image:FOX87.jpg|FOX's second logo from 1987-1988. Image:FOX87a.jpg|FOX's second logo from 1987, for its stations, the " ". Image:FOX88.jpg|FOX's logo from 1988-1995. Image:FOX94.jpg|FOX's logo from 1995-1996. The O'' started in 1995 and still appears today. Image:FOX95.jpg|FOX's logo from 1996-1997. Image:FOX97.jpg|FOX's logo from 1997-2000. Now it's the alternate logo from 1999-present Image:FBC_logo.svg|FOX's current logo, from 2000-present. In addition, a version of the logo in late featured the O in the logo replaced with either a leaf inside a circle, or a with the in profile, in conjunction with the network's campaign. During holiday periods, the Fox O has also been replaced with a for and a globe for that holiday. See also * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References *Alex Ben. Block (1990), '' ISBN 0-312-03904-2 * (2004), ISBN 1-56663-572-1 Footnotes External links *Fox website Category:Fox television network logos Category:American television networks Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Fox television network Category:News Corporation subsidiaries Category:Television channels and stations established in 1986 Category:HD channels Category:Metromedia